


Was That Enough?

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gangs, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uo contemplates her hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was That Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Who?"

Uo played with her hair with one bandaged hand. Maybe she should let it grow out. Or maybe stop bleaching it. Or maybe dye it some crazy color. She wasn’t sure. For the past few years, Uo’s gang had dictated how her hair and clothes would appear, and Uo’s hair and clothes had defined who she was. She was a yankee, a punk, and a gang member.

Now who was she?

A gang girl without a gang. A broken girl with a target on her back. Was she still a punk? Still a yankee?

All she knew was that she was Tohru’s friend.

Was that enough? Was that enough to say who she was and who she would be for the rest of her life? Someone that Kyoko and Tohru had taken in? Was that all?

Was that enough?


End file.
